Reports of serious adverse reactions (fatalities, hospitalization, and disability) associated with allergen extract administration submitted to the FDA spontaneous reporting system are undergoing review to determine the average number of AERs per year, patient risk factors, product specific factors, and effect of licensing actions on frequency of reports. The FDA SRS reports will be compared with reports submitted to the American Academy of Allergy and Immunology.